


All That You Wished For

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: On a very special day, Noctis wishes for something he doesn't think he'll ever get.





	All That You Wished For

It's nearly midnight, and Noctis is so tired he can barely stand upright when he gets back to his borrowed rooms in the Citadel. The customary two glasses of champagne aren't helping much, either. He's in full court finery, which means he can't put all of it on by himself, or--more to the point--take it off without help. But there's Ignis, waiting to be his valet, and so Noctis says hi and then just stands there awkwardly while Ignis gets the outer layers of his clothes off.

Ignis starts by carefully unpinning the braiding that goes over Noctis's upper arm. "I'll be as quick as I can," he says, and he sounds apologetic so clearly Noctis looks as tired as he feels. "But it went well, I hope?"

"Like clockwork."

"How many of Insomnia's maidens did you dance with, hm?" Ignis sets the braiding on the side. "Forty?"

"Hundreds, it felt like. Lots of ambitious mamas tonight."

"It _is_ your birthday." Ignis is fiddling with the top of the half-cape, probably for the pins he used to make it sit right. He's so close that Noctis can smell his aftershave, that woodsy scent he uses that makes Noctis want to bury his face in Ignis's neck. "They'd be rude not to attend."

"I know."

Ignis frowns, and extracts a safety-pin. "And you're now of age for marriage."

"Lucky me." Noctis glances at Ignis's hands, and then wishes he hadn't; Ignis has graceful hands, long-fingered and tipped with nails he probably files to keep them so pretty. Noctis has often wanted to touch Ignis's hands, and having Ignis's hands touch him is, frankly, not going to help him keep his cool while Ignis is helping him undress.

Noctis wishes Ignis would help him undress all the way, if he's honest. Ah well. Never gonna happen, he thinks, and goes back to staring into the air beside Ignis's head.

"Aha," Ignis says, pulling out another safety-pin triumphantly. "And did you meet anyone you might consider for that?"

"For marriage? Specs, I'm eighteen. I'm not getting married yet."

"It's customary for royalty to marry young. And so, you might want to consider courtship, at least."

Noctis tries a glare, but he's too exhausted to really put his heart into it.

Ignis glances at his face and then _smirks_ , damn him. "None of the maidens to your taste, then?"

"I literally only ever see these girls to dance with them at balls. I don't think I've got much in common with most of them."

"Perhaps not." Ignis tosses the safety pins on the dresser. "You did date that sweet girl from your class, so perhaps a commoner would suit better. Whatever happened to her?"

Oh, no. Khrynea, the disastrous attempt to convince himself he was straight. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ah." Ignis unbuckles the half-cape and tugs it off; the lifting of the weight is _blissful_. "And did you make a wish?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. Did the whole cake thing, blew out the candles, all of it. Let the smoke carry the wish to the gods. You know."

Ignis steps behind Noctis, and begins unhooking the ceremonial chains from where they connect to the back of his jacket. "What did you wish for?"

Noctis bows his head. He wished for _Ignis_. "Nothing very noble. I know I'm supposed to, like, wish for the end of the war, a cure for the Starscourge, something."

"It's your birthday. You're permitted to be selfish, I think. Catch." Noctis lifts his hands, and Ignis lets the chains drop one-by-one into them. It's another relief. The chains are _heavy_. "What was it?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true."

Ignis comes back around to the front of Noctis, and takes the chains from his hands, piling them on top of the half-cape he has draped across his arm. "Ah."

"Besides, it's embarrassing."

Ignis pauses, and raises an eyebrow. "Now I'm very curious."

"Specs."

"You know you can tell me anything, Noct."

It's the last, drawn-out consonant that does it, that makes Noctis's heart skip. Ignis is so close, and smiling in fond amusement, and Noctis has just enough alcohol in his system to give him a little more courage than usual. "Well. I… I wished for this," he says, and steps forward, and lifts his face up just enough to make their lips connect.

Ignis doesn't back away immediately, which is what Noctis expects, and indeed Noctis could swear he feels Ignis leans into the kiss, and then Ignis lifts his head and coughs. "Noct," he says, and it's soft, and oh. Here it comes, the gentle rejection that Noctis is going to get for daring to finally do this.

It doesn't happen.

"Warn a man, first," Ignis says, and he throws the cape and chains towards the nearest chair. The clattering noise means he probably missed the target, but Noctis isn't really paying attention because Ignis has one hand under his chin now. "I'd appreciate being allowed to devote my full attention to this."

Oh. Oh _god_ , Ignis dips his head, and then he's kissing Noctis again, and Noctis makes some embarrassing whining noise but, it's such bliss, Ignis's mouth sweet and tentative against his. Noctis reaches out, without looking, and pulls Ignis even closer.

When they finally break apart again, with his heart beating fast and hard against his ribs, Noctis blinks up into Ignis's face. "You're still wearing your glasses."

"Sorry, were they in the way?"

"No, no, I just, well--"

Ignis reaches up and tugs them off. His face looks softer, without them. "Is this what you wished for?"

"...yeah, kinda." Noctis is smiling. He can feel it, doesn't think he could stop if he tried. "Never thought it'd come true."

Another kiss, then, one where Ignis nips at Noctis's lower lip and it makes his whole body shiver in response. "Kind of, you said?"

"I just wished for you." God, it sounds so dumb when he says it like that, but Ignis smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corner in delight. 

"Well. As it happens, you may have me," Ignis says, and leans past Noctis to set his glasses on the dresser. "If you want me, I'm yours."

That demands another kiss, and then Noctis lets himself fall against Ignis, ducks his head to rest his forehead against Ignis's shoulder. "I'm so tired. I'm not gonna be any good."

"Then… shall I let you sleep for now?"

Noctis looks up, shakes his head. "I don't want you to go."

"Noct--"

"Gonna be selfish again," Noctis says, and forces himself to let go of Ignis's shirt. "Come to bed with me? Just… sleep in my bed, like when we were kids, and in the morning I'll, um. Be awake."

Ignis closes the distance between them again, and then chuckles. "It'll strain all my self-control, but considering the day… of course."

"Thanks."

Leading Ignis into his bedroom and getting undressed--well, partway undressed, down to his underwear--with Ignis watching him _hungrily_ is kind of a thrill, almost enough to make Noctis forget his aching feet and tired back. But then he sits down, and a yawn forces itself out of him.

"Into bed with you," Ignis says, and it's soft. "Go on."

Noctis does as he's told, watches Ignis undress. It takes a while, given Ignis's habit of wearing straps to keep all his clothes in place, but it's a _lovely_ show. Ignis is all long, lean muscle, and when he slides in next to Noctis he's mostly naked and Noctis is half-convinced he's already asleep and this is a dream.

"Sure you want to sleep?"

"I wish I didn't." Noctis can feel another yawn brewing, doesn't quite manage to stifle it. "Cuddle me?"

Ignis obliges, and Noctis nestles himself against Ignis's chest.

"Goodnight, then," Ignis says, reaching past him to turn off the light.

"G'night."

"And, Noct?"

"Mm?"

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Noctis's birthday, I know, but this fell out of my head today nonetheless.
> 
> I wrote this ficlet mostly to get something posted for once! It's been ages since I finished anything. :D


End file.
